The Path that leads home
by icklebabi06
Summary: CHAP 6 UP! High Schools over and everyones gone their seperate ways. Five years later, fate brings them back together in a place they once called home in the most cruelist way.
1. Choices to make

**Disclaimer**- I don't own One Tree Hill or the characters as much as I would like too.

**Summary**- High Schools finished and everyones gone their seperate ways, Five years later, can fate bring them back together in a town they onced called home.

**Spoilers**- Sadness fills this story. Jake/Peyton, Brooke/Lucas & Nathan/Haley.

* * *

"What? You can't!" Lucas told her, he couldn't loose Brooke again. 

"Well I am moving to California, so you can either support me with my decision, or forget it" she told him

"I know California has great fashion colleges, but baby i'll miss you!" he told her truthly

"It's a great opputunity for me, and if you can't handle that then.." she sighed and then walked off.

* * *

"One week and it's all over Hales, do you think it will work?" Nathan asked. Since he was going to play basketball at college and Haley was going to college in Alanta near her parents, they decided to stay friends. 

"Us being friends? Of course!" Haley told him

"I mean were like thousands of miles away from each other!" Nathan knew he would miss her no matter what.

"Nathan, we have e-mail, we can write and phone each other. Come here" she said giving him a hug.

* * *

Peyton and Jake were in her bedroom with baby Jenny asleep in her crib. 

"I can't believe everyones leaving, im going to miss them all!" Peyton said.

"Look, were older and matured. Everyone's going to college. I mean come on, did you picture Brooke in college?" Jake said trying to ease her.

Peyton laughed "No. Not really, but im proud of her!"

Looking at Peyton and down at Jenny, Jake said "Look, me, you and Jenny are going to be a family. I love you"

"I love you too" she said leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

"Whoa, Brooke, you and Lucas breaking up, I don't think so, your so in love" Haley said talking to Brooke.

"Just like you and Nathan" Brooke said trying to get Haley back. "Oh, Haley, im really sorry, I didn't mean it."

"It's ok Brooke. Truth is, I hate the fact that me and Nathan are going to be apart, I love him so much" Haley told Brooke

"Tell him!"

"I can't, we both want different things. Everyones leaving and lives will be turned upside down"

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews please! I want to know if to continue or not.If not, I will delete story.If I do continue, spoilers for next chapter.

_Last day of school and everyones leaving Tree Hill behind_


	2. Leaving hearts behind

"Sign my yearbook?" Haley said to Peyton handing her it.

"Sure" Peyton said, taking the book and signing it.

"Thanks. Wow, the gangs no longer going to be together" Haley sighed.

"I know you're going to Atlanta, Brooke to California, Nathan to high flyers."

"What about you and Jake?" Haley asked

"Were staying in Tree Hill with Jenny, we're going to be a family" Peyton smiled. "What's the news with Brooke and Lucas?"

"I don't know. But it will cause so more drama" Haley said letting out a little laugh.

* * *

"Moment of truth Lucas" Brooke said standing by the lockers. 

Lucas looked at her "What do you mean?"

"Make a choice, support me and my decision, or forget this relationship ever happened!" Brooke said angrily

"Look, I don't think it's that major. All I'm saying is that if you move to California I will never see you again and you will probably meet someone else" Lucas told her.

"LUCAS SCOTT" Brooke shouted. "Would you really believe I would choose a guy from California over you, the guy I have loved forever and want to spend my life with?"

"No, I'm just saying" Lucas said as he closed his locker door.

"Well, what if you were to meet another girl while I'm in California? Huh?"

"That wouldn't happen" Lucas told her.

"End of today and I want your answer, I'm leaving tomorrow, and would like to know I have my boyfriends support" Brooke told him, she walked off just as the bell went for class.

* * *

Nathan had decided not to go to the last day of school. He couldn't bear to see Haley. Deb walked in on her son packing. 

"Getting ready?" Deb asked him.

"Yeah, last minute packing with leaving tomorrow and stuff." Nathan said

"Nate, tell me the truth"

"What do you mean mom?" he asked

"You and Haley, don't lie either, your my son, I can tell when you lie" Deb said sitting on Nathan's bed.

"There's nothing to tell" he said, he knew he was lying and his mom knew too. They both stared at each other. "Ok, so she's going to Atlanta and me to high flyers. We both want different things."

"Well, I'm doing a nice meal for you before you leave. So get dressed up, it will be a nice occasion" Deb said before leaving his room.

* * *

"Nathan...Nathan Scott" the teacher said. "Where's Nathan?" he said looking at the class. 

Haley looked at Nathan's empty seat and felt sorrow, her last day and she wouldn't even see him. "Sir, I think he has family problems" she lied to get him out of trouble.

"Ok, thank you Ms James" the teacher said. Haley hated being called Ms James, her name was Mrs. Scott, and she was a Scott.

The end of school bell rang, and the seniors were free, no more school. The class left and as Haley walked out she saw Lucas.

"Hey Luke" she gave him a hug, because she wouldn't see him soon.

"You're like a little sister to me" he smiled "Glad schools finished?"

"Yes because it's finally over and I don't have to be tutor girl anymore, and no because our little Tree Hill gang will be split up" she said.

"You'll still see everyone" he told her "unlike me and Brooke"

"You splitting up?" she asked

"I got no choice; I can't make that sort of sacrifice"

"Even for the girl you love"

* * *

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer" Brooke said spotting Peyton. 

"Brooke Penelope Davis" Peyton said.

"I can't stay long; I've got to meet Lucas soon"

"Lover boy" Peyton laughed

"I hope so. Come by mine tonight and I'll give you the details, and we can spend time together before I go"

"Bye Brooke"

Brooke walked off and saw Lucas waiting by her locker.

"Hey broody, made your mind up?" she said

"Brooke, I'm sorry, I can't sacrifice everything" he said

Brooke wanted to cry but she held back, he didn't deserve to know he was the reason for her tears.

"I got the picture, thanks!" Brooke said and walked off.

* * *

Haley was in her bedroom packing when she got a call. 

"Hello...oh, ummm...you sure...I guess so...cya then" she then hung up, she thought it was weird that they called her. She thought she had better make an effort, so she got in the shower.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton were sitting in Peyton's room, Brooke was crying. 

"He broke up with me" Brooke cried.

Peyton gave her a hug

* * *

"Dinner!" Deb shouted into Nathan's room. Nathan walked out wearing a suit; he had aftershave on which smelled good. Deb was proud of her son. The door bell went and Deb went to the door and opened it. Deb walked back into the dining room and Haley followed her in. Nathan looked up and saw Haley, she was wearing a nice dress, with her hair straightened and make up on, she had made an effort and she looked nice. 

"Mom, what the hell?" Nathan asked. Haley got the impression he didn't want her there.

"Nathan, shut up and sit down!" Deb demanded.

Haley and Nathan both took a seat at the table which had a lit candle in the centre. Deb left and Haley and Nathan didn't say anything to each other. Deb walked back in with plates of food, she placed them down.

"Enjoy dinner" she said before leaving. The meal was just for Nathan and Haley, which was her plan all along. Both Nathan and Haley felt awkward but started eating. Nathan stopped and looked at Haley who looked up.

"What?" she asked him.

"You look beautiful" he told her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "You always do"

"Thanks" she said looking at him.

"Look just because we're be apart, doesn't mean I won't stop caring" he took her hand and looked into her eyes. "I love you"

She looked at him and smiled "I love you too"

Deb was watching in the kitchen as they kissed, she smiled. Nathan and Haley would be together forever.

* * *

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Peyton shouted to Lucas. 

"What?" he asked

"Brooke is at mine crying her heart out all because of you"

"I'm sorry" he said

"Look Brooke is staying at mine tonight before she leaves in the morning. Please at least come and say bye"

"She won't wanna know!" he said

"Please at least try" she said before walking away.

* * *

Haley woke up in a familiar room, she looked around and she realized, she was in Nathan's room, he was beside her. They had slept together. Haley looked at Nathan while he slept. She got up and got dressed, while Nathan woke up. They both stared at each other. 

"No regrets?" he asked her

"None" she said smiling.

* * *

Brooke had everything packed and was sitting on Peyton's bed. 

"Cabs on its way" Peyton said

"Come here" Brooke said giving Peyton a hug. "I'm going to miss you P. Sawyer"

"Ring me when you get there, yeah?" Peyton said

"Of course, so I guess Luke's not saying bye, can't say I blame him" Brooke said

"What about the others?"

"Oh, I've already said my goodbyes, plus their busy getting ready to leave also" Brooke said. Honk! The cab was outside and honking. Peyton helped Brooke take her cases outside where Lucas was standing.

"Didn't think I'd let you leave without saying goodbye?" Lucas said smiling. Brooke hated the fact that she still loved him and now they wouldn't have a chance. She gave him a hug as the cab driver put her bags in the boot. She knew it was time to go. She gave Lucas a kiss and hugged Peyton. Brooke and Peyton were both crying but Lucas didn't want Brooke to see him cry, for her to know that he would miss her like crazy.

"I'll see you guys" she said as she got into the cab, shut the door and got driven away. Just like that, Brooke was gone.

* * *

Nathan was ready to go; he had already said his goodbyes to Haley before she left. They had decided to stay together and see each other every holiday they could. Nathan grabbed his bags and left the house. Deb followed him. 

"Bye mom" he said putting the bags in his car boot. He gave his mom a hug, got in the car. And again, just like Brooke, Nathan was gone.

* * *

'Oh no' Haley thought to her self looking down at the pregnancy test. After sleeping with Nathan and using no protection, she had to be sure she wasn't pregnant. But looking at the test, two blue lines, that means she's pregnant. How could she tell Nathan? He had already left. Her world was crashing down in front of her face. 

Haley had called Peyton and told her to come over. Haley told Peyton that she was pregnant. Peyton was shocked.

"Haley, if you keep the baby or not, you need to tell Nathan" Peyton told her. How could things have happened this quickly? Haley was due to be on the plane in 5 hours. How could this happen. Peyton stayed with Haley until she built up the courage to call Nathan, and then she left.

"Oh, Nathan it's me, I can't believe it's your voicemail, please call me, we have to talk" she said. It was time for her to go. She took her bags, got in the cab and was gone.

Just like that, the lives in Tree Hill had been shattered. Broken hearts, secrets not reveled. Somehow, things would never be the same.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reviews, so I chose to continue

Spoilers for next chapter:

_How have they changed, and what happend with Haley, Nathan and the baby._


	3. Too late to go back

So that was it, life in Tree Hill had changed. Oh how everyone had changed. Five years had flown by. Everyone had graduated. I mean they were all now 22. Oh gosh things have changed...

**Haley  
**Haley did tell Nathan about the baby. At first he didn't take it too well, but Nathan was there through-out the entire pregnancy, he promised he would be there forever. Haley gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who looked the spitting image of her father. Brown hair and brown eyes. She called her Kaitlyn Marie Scott. They lived in a small town apartment in Atlanta, and Nathan would come up all the time. He loved and doted on his daughter. But as time went along, Nathan stopped visiting, stopped calling and had no contact with Haley or his daughter. Haley told Kaitlyn all about her daddy, showed her pictures and promised her that one day they would be a family again.

"Mommy" shouted a 5 year old Kaitlyn. Haley ran into her daughters room, Kaitlyn was in bed wearing her favorite pink pajamas, however she was crying. Haley gave her a hug.

"Mommy's here sweetie" Haley told her daughter. "Another bad dream?" she asked.

"Yes" Kaitlyn said, still crying.

"What about?"

"Daddy doesn't want us" the little girl cried, so did Haley.

* * *

**Brooke  
**Brooke tried to stay in contact with Lucas, but it became too hard. She missed him and regretted leaving him. However through everything she graduated college. She had a boyfriend and was with him for the whole second year she was in California. He cheated on her with one of her friends. Once again, she let someone into her heart and they broke it. But she was a stronger person because of it. Although her heart never truly left Lucas. She wanted to contact him telling him how she felt. She wrote him a letter confessing all, however it had been little under three years ago she sent that letter. Lucas hadn't written back, he hadn't called. She still had hope that one day he would reply. Sadly, as time went on it became harder and harder to pick up the phone. What if Lucas had forgotten about her? What if he has another girlfriend? There were so many what if's that it scared her. She had made her mind up, surely one visit wouldn't hurt; if he had another girlfriend then surely Peyton would have told her, right? No, maybe she wouldn't want me going through the heart-ache again. She decided it was time.

"Can I book a return flight to North Carolina please? Thank you" Brooke said down the phone.

"Sure, we have one leaving in four days" the women said

Surely Brooke had to at least try, for her own sake.

* * *

**Lucas  
**He still played basketball, and he also graduated college. After Brooke left Lucas felt so down and lonely. He would drink and go to wild parties, and then a phone call from Haley changed everything. His best friend was having a baby. He had to change for them. He would go and visit them. In Atlanta, he met Abigail, Abi for short. They had been together for a year and she decided to move to Tree Hill to be near him. She got a job in a clothing store and had her own apartment. Abi had already said the 'L' word to Lucas but he didn't say it back. Although Lucas was happy he still held onto the past.

Lucas opened the box that was under his bed. He pulled out an envelope, must have been a letter. Yes it was the letter from Brooke. Even after nearly three years he didn't have the courage to open the letter. He knew it was from Brooke from the handwriting. He feared what was inside, so never opened it. He placed it back into the box and pulled out a picture of him and Brooke together, they looked so happy.

"I'll love you forever pretty girl" he said looking at the picture. The same thing he said every night for the past five years since Brooke left.

* * *

**Nathan  
**Nathan plays basketball professionally. After a year of his daughter's birth, Nathan didn't feel the same for Haley any more. He sent her divorce papers, but she didn't sign or send them back. Nathan had no contact with his daughter in two years. Nathan had a lot of on-off relationships, however nothing that would last. He loved Haley and always would but she had been through so much that he didn't wanna cause her more pain.

* * *

**Peyton & Jake  
**They stayed in contact with Brooke & Haley. No one else. Peyton and Jake were so in love. Jenny, now seven years old thought of Peyton as her mother. Jenny had grown up to be a beautiful little girl, brown eyes and brown hair, with the most gorgeous little smile. Peyton had been run down recently, she thought it was nothing until she went to the doctor's. Oh how things had worsened.

"Peyton, we have two different things to tell you" the doctor told Peyton, as her and Jake were sitting in the doctor's surgery. Peyton nodded, she thought she was just run down. "Are you ready and calm?" the doctor asked them.

"..Yes.." she said.

"Your three months pregnant" the doctor told them. Jake and Peyton couldn't believe it, they would have their own child. This was the greatest news they had heard in ages. But the doctor didn't look so excited like them.

"What's the other thing?" Jake asked. He had a feeling it was something bad, but he held on to Peyton's hand as tight as he could.

"Peyton, when your biological mother died, she had cancer, and we knew there was a 10 percent chance you could get it as well." This was the part of his job he hated. "I'm so sorry, but you have cancer Peyton"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reviews; this chap was just a quickie to let you know what's happened and what's to come. Spoilers for next chap:

_Brooke arrives in Tree Hill and already Lucas hurts her. Peyton makes a wish list incase she dies_


	4. Broken Smiles

Peyton was laying face down on her bed. Her tears socked the pillows. Why did this happen to her? She would never wish cancer on anyone, but out of everyone, why her? The same question she'd always asked herself. What if she had treatment? Would it harm her baby? She couldn't do that. It would be a fate worse then death she told herself! What if she died? She lost her mom at an early age and then lost her real mom to cancer only six years ago. How would everyone cope? Jenny only a little girl had already lost her real mom, how would she handle losing her mother figure. Peyton remembered how the doctor told her she had many options. She could have chemotherapy, but that could harm her baby. As time went on she could have an operation, which the cancer could return, or she could die in theater. Either way, she felt like she was screwed. Her whole world was falling apart and all she could do was sit back and watch it happen. Peyton didn't want to die. So she made a '..I'm always here..' box filled with memories that her friends could enjoy if anything ever happened to her. She added photos of her friends, how they used to be, HAPPY! She put in one of her drawings which were a face with tears falling down, above saying I'm always here. Peyton got up, got paper and a pen and decided to write a 'wish list' so maybe one day they would come true.

_My wish list  
1) My friends to be happy again  
2) Become Mrs. Jakeski  
3) My baby to be okay _

_Peyton didn't know what else to write. So placed the paper into the box, shut it and put a label on it _

_Only open if..._

She couldn't even write the word 'die' on the box, so how the hell would she cope if she became worse before she ever got better.

Brooke had arrived back in Tree Hill, the place she once called home. She knew Peyton would be in, so she went there. Before she knocked, she knew that Peyton never locked the door, so she opened it herself and it was unlocked. She walked upstairs and heard the sound of cries. She walked in Peyton's bedroom and saw her sitting there crying.

"P.Sawyer, what's up?" Brooke asked. She had a feeling that it might have something to do with Jake. Maybe he ran away again because Nikki came back into their life. She hugged her and kissed her forehead. Brooke had missed her best friend. Peyton didn't answer her. "Please, I have to know your ok" Peyton still didn't respond, she couldn't even look at Brooke. Brooke noticed a box on the floor the other side of Peyton's bed. She read what it said. She didn't say or do anything. Peyton lay on her bed and Brooke stayed with her until she fell asleep. When she woke up Peyton was fast asleep. Now was the chance Brooke had to see what was in that box. She had to be quiet incase Peyton woke up. She sat on the floor and opened the box. Inside where pictures of her and Peyton when they were younger. A few pictures of everyone, pictures of her mom and real mom. Her dad. One of her drawings and right at the bottom was a folded piece of paper. She opened it and saw Peyton's wish lit. What the hell? She hopes her baby will be okay. How come she didn't even tell her best friend she was pregnant? Peyton woke up and turned around. Her eyes widened as she saw Brooke looking at it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Peyton shouted to Brooke, who quickly stood up.

"What the hell am I doing? What about you? You don't even tell me when your pregnant. Your not telling me what's going on and I'm supposed to be your best friend"

"Sit down and I'll tell you" Brooke sat down on the bed and Peyton began to open up to Brooke, she hadn't opened up to anyone in ages. Not even Jake.

"Yes I'm pregnant" Peyton said, Brooke got all excited; her best friend was going to have a baby. Peyton grabbed her arm. "There's more.." Brooke didn't understand, what else could there be? Had Jake left her? If he had she would do something to make him regret ever hurting her best friend.

"Is it Jake?" Brooke asked.

"No, Brooke...it's umm...I" this was really hard for Peyton, she took Brooke's hand. "I..I have cancer" she told her, Brooke just stared and then broke down in tears. How could she loose her best friend? She couldn't, she wouldn't!

It had been a little over an hour since Peyton had told Brooke about the cancer. Brooke left and was walking around Tree Hill, directed to Lucas' house. Surely if he knew about the cancer then he would be round checking, caring for Peyton. That's the kind of guy he was, and that's what Brooke always loved about him. She walked up to the front door and Karen answered. She was really shocked.

"Brooke! Wow, it's good to see you" Karen said, hugging Brooke.

"Is Lucas there?"

"Yeah, his in his bedroom, go on through"

Brooke walked through the house and waited outside Lucas' bedroom. She couldn't believe it, she would see Lucas again, her Lucas. She knocked but there was no answer, she opened the door and walked in.

"Sup-" she could not believe what she had seen. Lucas was in bed with his new girlfriend Abi. Lucas looked up and was gob smacked.

"BROOKE!" he couldn't believe it. Abi looked up and she knew 'Brooke' was in fact the Brooke he used to talk about. She sat up with the covers over her.

"Yes, Brooke?" she said with hate.

"I just wanted to talk to Lucas, who are you?"

"Abi, I'm Lucas' girlfriend, a whole year now isn't it baby" she said kissing Lucas. Brooke still didn't believe what she was seeing. She ran out and sat on a bench outside. No wonder Lucas' never wrote back or phoned her in three years. He was too busy sleeping with cheap tarts like Abi.

The guy she loved, loved someone else and her best friend had cancer, something she could die from. Brooke could only sit back and watch it all happen.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry I don't know how to spell Jake's last name, if you do can you please let me know, it will be useful in later chaps. Spoilers for next chapter

_Jake finds Peyton's wish list. Brooke & Lucas get closer and Abi tells Lucas something that could destroy Brucas!_


	5. Finding the truth

Jake finally had some time alone to deal with what's happened. Brooke had been staying with them for the past few days, but Brooke was booked on a flight to return home to California in only a few days. Peyton couldn't deal with Brooke going but she would never say. Brooke and Peyton had taken Jenny to the park for a while. Jake was in his and Peyton's room. He noticed the box. Brooke and Peyton didn't put it away after their little heart to heart. He opened it and saw everything, the pictures and Peyton's list. He wanted her to be ok. He knew one way or another. He would make her wishes come true.

* * *

"Abi, that's in the past." Lucas told her. She was worried about him and Brooke. Would he want her back? She couldn't let that happen.

"I want you" he told her. He was only saying what she wanted to hear. Deep down he wanted Brooke.

"Prove it" she said. She was very cunning. She wanted Lucas to sleep with her. Lucas didn't want to; he didn't want to betray Brooke. But he did anyway, he didn't want any trouble.

* * *

Jenny was playing on the swings while Peyton and Brooke were sitting on a bench in the hot sun.

"Be careful sweetheart" Peyton shouted to Jenny.

"You really care for her, don't you?"

"Yeah, she's such a beautiful girl, and I can't imagine life without her or Jake. I hope they'll be ok when I'm gone"

"P. Sawyer don't you dare talk like that"

"I'm sorry; it's just hard not to think about it."

Peyton and Brooke shared a hug. Jenny ran over to them, it was time to go.

"Please don't leave me mommy. I love you." Jenny said, she had been told that Peyton was ill and at some point may not be there anymore, but she didn't really understand. She would hold on tight to stop her going anywhere.

* * *

"Ok, see you then" Jake said putting the phone down. He had just spoken to Nathan, and before that Haley. He had told them about the cancer and Peyton's wishes. He was going to make her wishes come true some how. He wasn't about to loose the girl he loved.

* * *

Abi was looking through Lucas' things; she came across pictures of Lucas and Brooke together. She knew for a fact that she would loose Lucas, and she couldn't let that happen.

* * *

"Brooke, I'm sorry, I just guessed you would have moved on. So I did too"

"Luke, it doesn't bother me that you have a girlfriend" That was a lie straight away. "What bothers me is that I wrote to you and you didn't even bother to call. FOR THREE YEARS!" Brooke said getting quite pissed off.

"Brooke.."

"Lucas, it would have been ok if you didn't feel what I did, but at least a call!"

"Brooke, I never read your letter" Lucas said.

"So...you never got it?" she asked.

"Never opened it. I was scared too" he confessed.

"Luke.."

"Brooke, I don't know what that letter said, and I don't care. I'm just glad you're here"

Lucas moved forward and kissed Brooke. She was surprised but it was something she wanted too. They broke apart, she looked at him and he was there like her prayers had been answered.

"I love you" he said looking at her.

"I love you too"

She closed her eyes as she moved forward; her lips touched his as they kissed.

* * *

Haley arrived at the airport without her daughter. She didn't want a little girl to see someone suffer that much. As Haley walked down ready to get a taxi, she could have sworn she saw Nathan. Oh maybe just her imagination. A taxi pulled up and she went to open the door, but so did someone else. She went to yell at them for taking her cab, until she looked up and she was right. It was Nathan. They both stared for a while, and considering they were both going to Tree Hill so they shared the cab. On the way they talked about Peyton, how life had changed, and..

"How my-" Nathan said.

"Your daughter!" Haley said sounding pissed off.

"Yeah" he said slightly embarrassed.

"She's fine. Missing her father"

They were there. Getting out of the cab, Nathan paid. Jake walked out to meet them. He was quite shocked to see them together, but he was just glad they were here. They walked into the house and Peyton was really surprised-but it was a good surprise. They sat down and talked.

* * *

Lucas walked into his room and Abi was already there. His was going to break up with her so he could be with Brooke. But it was harder then he thought.

"Abi, your great but-"

"But you're breaking up with me? Right?"

"Umm..yeah. I'm sorry"

"You love her, don't you?" she was referring to Brooke. He couldn't lie to her, so he nodded.

"Is she worth it?"

"Yeah, I think she is"

"Lucas, I love you, we had something special"

"Abi, you know we didn't"

Time for revenge she thought to herself.

"Maybe you could explain that to your kid when it's older"

"What the hell?"

"I'm pregnant!" she announced.

* * *

Spoilers for next chap:

_Brooke finds out about the pregnancy and plans to leave. Jake makes a proposal. _


	6. Joys and Pain in life

**AN**: GOOD NEWS: This is the last chapter, you will see Abi in. (Lucas' bitch girlfriend) Yes this is really short. I just thought I needed to update. Next chapter will be longer and up quicker. Yes I know my grammar was really bad. Hopefully, it's ok now.

Lucas had arranged for Brooke to come over. All he could think about was Abi and what she had told him. He was going to tell Brooke, and they could deal with it together. Brooke walked in through the door that leads straight to Lucas' bedroom. She sat on his bed and he sat with her.

"So did you break up with Abi?" Brooke asked.

"..Ahh..Not exactly."

"Why not?"

"Brooke, don't be mad. I can't finish with her-"

Brooke cut him off, "Why?" she asked.

"She's pregnant."

Lucas thought that Brooke would slap him and walk out, but she didn't, she was laughing.

"I'm sorry." Brooke said trying not to laugh.

"What?"

"Come on. Do you seriously believe her?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I know she wouldn't lie."

"Look, everyone tells lies to keep their man. Even that two faced bitch."

"Hey! Don't talk about my child's mother like that."

"Lucas, think about it. You go to break up with her, she knows our history and then all of a sudden, she's pregnant. Please." Brooke said.

"Look. I'm not going to be like Dan. I won't. I'm not going to abandon my child."

"Make sure she's pregnant first. I mean it. I gotta go." Brooke said.

"Where?"

"I'm going back to California."

"Because of this?"

"Please, don't be so pathetic. I have to sort a few things out."

"You're coming back, right?"

"Of course."

"Then we can be together." Lucas said.

"No. I'm coming back for Peyton, she's more important."

"Oh, and I'm not. Is that it?" He shouted.

"Get a life you jerk. Peyton has cancer. She's dying. So go screw yourself!"

Brooke walked out and left Lucas behind.

Jake had been out shopping all day. He couldn't make the wishes come true in order. But he could make them come true.

"Yes. That one." Jake said, pointing out an engagement ring to the sales assistant.

"Good choice sir." The sales assistant said. Handing him the ring.

"How much?" Jake asked.

"That would be $3,500."

Jake thought that was a lot of money. But he would do anything for Peyton. He loved her.

"I'll take it." Jake said.

Lucas knocked on Abi's apartment door. She answered and was glad to see him.

"Come in." She said.

Lucas walked in, he didn't sit down, he just handed Abi a bag.

"Present for you." He said smiling.

"Aww I love presents." She said smiling. She took it out, and it was a pregnancy test. She looked surprised. "Why?" She asked.

"Insurance."

"Huh?" She asked.

"I don't believe you." He said bluntly.

"I'm not doing this." She screamed at him. She had to make it realistic, so she cried in front of him.

"If you're really pregnant, then you'll be fine." He told her.

"What if I don't?"

"I'll leave you."

"What about your baby?"

"That's a chance I'm just gonna have to take." He sighed.

After arguing for ages. Abi knew her only way out would be to take the test. She went into the bathroom, and took it. She knew what the outcome would be. But she hoped that she really was pregnant. Two and a half minutes had gone by. Those were the longest two and a half minutes of Lucas' life. He panicked, what is she really was pregnant? So many things rushed through his mind. Back in the bathroom. She looked at the test. Negative. She had to show Lucas, it was the only was she was getting out.

"Are you ok?" Lucas asked. At this moment he hated Abi, but he was still concerned.

She walked out of the bathroom, and showed Lucas the negative pregnancy test.

"You lying bitch!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry. I had to keep you some how." She said.

"How was this going to work out when you didn't have a baby in nine months?"

"I was going to let you believe I was pregnant, and once Brooke was out of the picture. I was going to tell you that I miscarried."

"I can't believe you!"

"Luke, I'm sorry."

"Stay out of my life, I mean it, we're done! For good."

Lucas slammed the door as he left Abi's apartment.

Brooke was ready to go.

"I'll be back in a few days." Brooke told Peyton before she got in a taxi to take her to the airport.

Half an hour had passed since Brooke had gone. Lucas went to Peyton's and knocked on the door.

"Is she there?" Lucas asked.

"No." Peyton said.

"What?"

"She's gone Luke. I'm sorry."

Lucas didn't say anything, he walked away. He wanted to tell Brooke the good news. They could be together. Peyton shut the door, and went to sit with Jake.

"Poor guy." Jake said smiling.

"What you smiling at?" Peyton asked.

"I love you, Peyton."

I love you, too." She smiled.

Jake got down on one knee, and pulled a box from his pocket. He opened it and inside was a beautiful diamond ring. Peyton couldn't believe it. Her wish.

"Will you marry me?"

Peyton looked stunned, but she smiled, she saw Jenny in the corner of her eye. Her perfect family. Or what's left of it.

"Yes. Yes I'll marry you." She smiled. He jumped up and kissed her. He placed the ring on her finger. Jenny ran in and Peyton picked her up.

"Mommy and daddy getting married." She giggled. She was so happy.

"We'll be a real family." Jake said, kissing Jenny's head and placing his hand on Peyton's stomach. Their baby was growing inside.

Spoilers for next chapter:  
_Peyton has some news, her chances, good or bad? Brooke returns. Haley and Nathan talk about old times._


End file.
